


lost somewhere in outer space

by deadlynightshade



Series: fics inspired by pretty songs [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Songfic, Swearing, just for a moment lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/deadlynightshade
Summary: In which Garfield goes through a religious experience.





	lost somewhere in outer space

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this years ago but i'm stoned af and i suddenly want to post it. let's see what happens!  
> title comes from halsey's song with the same name,,,,,,  
> hope you like it!

Raven’s watching him though the stripes of violet hair that have fallen on her face, her movements graceful and sensual from her position on top of his body. He meets her gaze and feels as if his heart is going to explode from all the love that is burning him from inside out; there is no proper way to put into words how much he adores her silky, velvety hair, especially when it delicately falls on her ashy-grey face complementing the red colouring her cheeks.

Her stone-cold hands are skilfully moving on his torso, causing goose bumps to rise on his emerald skin. He feels both his mind and body going crazy from the contrast between the fiery passion that impregnates the air and that icy, crisp, intense touch of hers. 

With his lover on top of him, looking at him with such an incredible amount of affection and admiration, Garfield feels as if he’s living the deepest and most spiritual experience of his shallow, empty life. The mere presence of Raven and the fact that they are doing this and they are doing it right now and here is making him feel honoured, graced, blessed; he feels as if he’s being cleansed, purified, practically mystically and magically redeemed from every sin he has ever committed during his shameful, damned life. 

His eyes close at the sudden realization that he’s been renewed, religion now soaking his scarred skin and rotten bones, his newfound belief strong and powerful as he’s getting spiritually fed by the beautiful, ethereal, sublime sorceress that is behind his divine experience. It doesn’t take long for everything to become clearer and brighter; in those few seconds Garfield swears he meets God, if the bliss he feels is anything to go by. 

His epiphany is forcefully interrupted by the rough, unholy feel of his lover’s lips on his; the sweet, delicious taste overwhelming him to the point he doesn’t even know if they are kissing anymore. As he opens his eyes to look at her, he notices the way Raven’s eyes are half-closed and her mouth is open wide, waiting for him to claim it. It is exactly what he does, diving into her like his life depends on how much of her breath he can steal. 

As he takes control of the situation, their movements become swift and erratic, their bodies connecting in ways that are immoral and ungodly. His primal animal needs are clawing at him, begging him to set the Beast free, which is in desperate need of release. He is so close to losing control, the thought of simply letting himself go tempting him to the point he has to physically restrain himself from doing anything abrupt, his claws unconsciously tearing the skin on his lover’s sides. 

The moan it elicits from Raven is the most sinful thing he’s ever heard coming from her, and he feels himself getting lost inside of his darkest desires. 

Time seems to stop as the demoness looks at him with wide, burning eyes, a wicked smile on her delicate features that betray her very existence; he feels powerless when he realizes he’s lying under the Devil, he’s literally submitting to the physical incarnation of everything impious and wrong in the universe. 

“Fuck me harder, Gar, make me feel it” as she pronounces those tempting words Garfield understands that is all he needed to completely lose control over his mind and body, sealing his eternal conviction to Hell.  
That damned demon knows that he’d do anything to please her, therefore he obviously complies. He roughly grabs her by the hips, keeping her body in place as he begins to restlessly pound into her, his forceful thrusts causing the bed to creak and tremble. 

The dirty, loud sounds she’s making are what sends him over the edge and he finds himself echoing her moans with a more animalistic side to them. He pushes himself inside of her a few more times, quick and erratic, and he watches her as she throws her head back from the immense pleasure, welcoming her release.


End file.
